The Revenge of the Ferry Girl
by kokostars
Summary: CHAP5 is up! Botan confesses her love to Hiei. Alas, he rejects her love. Ouch. Now, Botan sees to it that Hiei will get front row seats to her happy ending. [HxB]
1. First Day Blues

It was 6:45 a.m. A cerulean haired girl woke up to the resounding alarm clock. Botan stood up and stretched her arms. It was her first day at school. King Yama granted her request to be able to live in the human world. She was really glad that he agreed. She really needed a break especially when her love was rejected by Hiei.

Flashback Ever since, Botan has been hiding her 'tiny' crush to Hiei. It was pretty obvious. Oh hell, it was REALLY obvious! Everyone knew about it, even Hiei did! Everyone noticed how Botan suddenly gets all red and jittery when it comes to Hiei and not to mention her special treatment. They all decided not to mention it because it was a fact that Hiei has feelings for Mukuro.

One evening, Yusuke and the gang were having a get together party. When everyone was busy either laughing or getting drunk, Hiei excused himself and went up to the roof...and Botan followed him. "This is it. Well, wish me luck." Botan whispered to Keiko. Keiko smiled at Botan. "I'll be cheering for you Botan!" When Botan was gone, "You think she's finally gonna tell Hiei?" asks Kurama. "I bet she would!" says Yusuke. "No! She won't!"replied Kuwabara. "Wanna bet 50 bucks that Botan is gonna tell Hiei?" "Bring it on!" And they went on and on with their bickering. "I just hope everything goes well." Kurama said to himself.

"Hey there, Hiei."

There was Hiei. His hands were behind his head as he was admiring the night sky.

"What do you want?" said Hiei not even bothering to look at Botan.

"Well, you see..I..uh. uhmm."

Hiei realizing what this conversation will turn into said, "Just get it over with! I'm trying to sleep here."

"I..I've been hiding this for y-years now. I..I love you Hiei!" And there she said it. Botan's face was all red and her hands were still trembling waiting for an answer.

"Look onna, you're just a ferry girl. Who would be interested in a damn ferry girl!"

Botan was trying hard to fight back her tears. She looked up so that it would stop falling. She turned around not being able to look at Hiei. "I.. I just thought you should know." And with that, Botan sped off leaving an annoyed Hiei.

Botan brushed off her tears and went back to face her friends. She tried her best to put a cheery face but alas, she failed. Her voice broke off "Hey guys, I..uhh..I have to go. I don't feel good. Maybe it's because of something I ate." She weakly smiled and went off.

"Well that went well! I'm totally wasted hic I'm hic I'm gonna head homehic" Kuwabara said sheepishly

As he closed the door, he smirked as he heard someone yell.

"KUWABARAAA! WHERE'S MY 50 BUCKS!"

End of Flashback

Botan shrugged then went up to the bathroom, took a bath, got dressed, ate breakfast then made her way to school.

When she was already near the gates, a voice shouted "BOTAN!" She turned around facing a smiling Keiko who was dragging Yusuke to school. "Keiko, how many times do I have to tell you. I DON'T want to go to school!" "Oh stop being such a baby" Botan can't help but laugh at the two. They were such a sweet couple. It was as if they were already married! "I wish I also had a special someone. Hmm. Maybe I'm just meant to be a ferry girl after all."

"Hey Botan, hurry up will ya! We're gonna be late." shouted Yusuke as both him and Keiko were already ahead of her. Botan broke from her trance and hurried alongside them.

The bell rang and students made way to their classrooms. Yusuke bid goodbye to them as he was in a different class. So did Keiko. "I better go find my own classroom too." She went up the hall to classroom 2-B. "Well, this seems to be it." Botan wished herself goodluck as she opened the door to her classroom.

"Oh goodmorning! You must be the new student." Botan nodded at the teacher. "Okay class, please welcome our new student Botan!" "Ohayou minna-san! I'm Botan. Pleased to meet you." She smiled and bowed. When she rose, it was only then did she notice a certain black haired boy with gravity defying hair and in front of him was the red haired guy who transforms into a fox in the back of the classroom. Her jaw dropped. "Hiei! Kurama! What are you doing here?" She said pointing her finger to the both of them. "Tch. What does it look like, onna?"scowled a temperamental Hiei "Hey there Keiko! Looks like we're classmates!" replied Kurama with a smile. "Oh, it looks like you know them. You can sit beside Hiei." as the teacher gestured towards the vacant chair next to Hiei.

Botan groaned as she obediently made her way to her seat.

"This is gonna be one hell of a school year." Botan glumly said to herself. 


	2. First Day Take 2!

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for reviewing. This chapter's kinda short. It's like an extension of the first one. Can we call this..uhmm..chapter 1.2? It makes you want to say wtf. lol. Anyways, nothing's happening yet. Don't worry. There'll be more happenings in the coming chapters, alrighty? Enjoy!

P.S. I made some name mix-ups in the first chapter. I think Kurama said "Hey Keiko" instead of Botan. Gomen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I still keep on dreaming that Hiei is my boyfriend. Hihihi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ferry girl introduced herself in front of the class, Kurama turned around and said to Hiei

"Wow! Would you look at that? Fate really wants to hook you up!" said Kurama teasingly.

"Shut up, fox." said Hiei as he sent death glares to Kurama.

Kurama just chuckled at the glare.

As Botan passed by, "Botan! It's been a long time! We've missed you! especially Hiei!" Kurama chuckled once again.

"Hi Kurama! I'm glad we're classmates. I've missed you too." said Botan as she took her seat beside Hiei.

As Kurama turned around to face the blackboard, he could feel Hiei glaring holes into him. Kurama sweatdropped. "I guess I overdid it."

"What the hell are you doing here, ferry girl?" asked by a very annoyed Hiei.

"It's none of you're business." she snapped obviously not enjoying the conversation.

"Oh I get it. The little ferry girl is stalking me now."

"Ugh! Who would want to stalk a tiny freak AND jerk in one package!"

"What did you call me! You're a disgusting stalker AND a good-for-nothing ferry girl!"

"JERK!"

"STALKER!"

"GAY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

That's it. She struck a nerve. Botan would be really enjoying this moment only if she didn't dread getting murdered by Hiei.

"Hiei! Don't cause any more chaos around this campus, alright! Botan, you're a new student here. It's advisable that you don't get into fights. Both of you, stay after class. You'll have detention."

**Hiei's POV**

_Stupid ferry girl. Now I have to suffer detention all because of her._

_Tch. Why is she here anyway? Shouldn't she be busy with those dying weaklings?_

_Tch. Why am I even thinking about her?_

_Damned onna. Messing up my mind._

**Botan's POV**

_Oh crap!_

_First, I get to be classmates with HIM._

_Of all the people! I mean c'mon. There's gotta be around hundreds of people in the school. Why do I have to be classmates with Hiei? WHY!_

_Not only that! I also have to be his seatmate!_

_AND I have to do detention..with HIM!_

_Ugh. This isn't fair._

_Oh the darned irony._

Hiei and Botan both said to themselves.

_"God must really hate me."_


	3. The Detention

Hello people:) Sorry for the wait. It's just that school already started and boy, is it hectic. Anyways, thanks a lot for the reviews! Shadow-Ninja-Fay, I've tried to improve. Err..It's still not that long but I'm working on it. Thanks for the advice:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tick. tock. tick. tock. tick. tock.

Silence.

AWKWARD silence.

The sun was already setting. All the other students were gone. The only sound that could be heard was coming from the irritating wall clock. The only people inside the classroom were a sleepy cerulean haired girl and a bored to death Hiei.

Botan heaved a sigh. _"What a great day to start school! I got detention. Greeaaatt. And it's all because of this jerk beside me. Who does he think he is anyway? It really really hurt that he rejected me. He never even answered me. I want to cry! Oh no wait! This must NOT happen! It will break the laws of nature! Ugh. I won't let him get to me. Hiei is nothing and I repeat, NOTHING to Botan. That's final."_

At the same time Hiei raised his legs and crossed them on top of his desk. His arms were hung at his chair and he glanced at the ceiling. He closed his eyes a bit and opened them once again.

_Stupid detention. Damn teacher. Idiot Botan_.

"Tch. This is stupid."

He kicked off his desk, grabbed his bag and stood up. Hiei made his way towards the window and opened it revealing the street and a tree. "Hey wait! What are you--" Botan was cut off as Hiei jumped out of the window into the street, free from detention. As he sped off, Botan ran to the window and yelled

"Hey come back here you bastard! It's your fault I'm here you know!"

"Ohhhh..DARN YOU HIEI JAGANSHI!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away, a certain fire demon that posseses the Jagan eye falls of a tree waking from his deep slumber. After fleeing from Botan's wrath, Hiei met up with Kurama at the park. He suddenly remembered what had happened.

**Flashback**

About an hour ago, everyone deserted the classroom leaving both him and Botan alone. He glanced at the window and to the street outside when Botan interrupted him. "Hey Hiei, did you ever...get together with Mukuro?" Botan said as she looked down at the floor as she got a sudden interest in her shoes. Hiei was surprised at the question but his face was still emotionless as ever.

Silence. Looonng and awkward silence.

"Yes."

"Oh I see." Botan said weakly.

_Oh shoot. Don't tell me she's gonna cry. Tch. Why do they always make me look like the bad guy? Damn them all._

"What do you care anyway, ferry girl?"

Botan's eyes quickly turned into red murderous eyes.  
"Well, who said I cared jerk?"

_That's better._

**Flashback end**

Hiei saw the red-haired fox chuckling on the swing.

"Kurama, why the hell would you shout at me like that!" said by an annoyed Hiei gently caressing the bump on his head.

"I believe that wasn't me. That shout would probably have been from a very angry ferry girl."

"Stop messing around with me, fox" Hiei said with a deadly stare.

"Oh give it a rest Hiei. Botan's a really pretty girl. She's also kind and fun. I'd gladly go out with her anytime."

Hiei flinched at his last sentence but quickly shrugged it off. "Then why don't you go out with her? Tch."

Hiei stood up. "I'm going home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now back to our pretty, kind and fun ferry girl!

You know, Botan isn't the kind of person to be happy once someone leaves her in the air..especially when they're hot tempered bastards.

"Ohhhh..that Hiei is gonna pay!" Botan said as she drank her mocha latte. Botan was sitting in a nearby cafe together with her bestfriends Keiko and Yukina. The three of them were catching up on the latest news over coffee and lattes.

"Cheer up, Botan!" said by a smiling Yukina."You wouldn't get anywhere by just moping around or bottling up your anger you know."

"Yep. Yukina's right you know. It's wrong to let some boy bring you down!" says a cheerful Keiko.

"It's just..I don't know." said Botan, obviously down.

"I have an idea!" Keiko said as she clapped her hands together grinning from ear to ear.

"You should go on a blind date!"

Botan looked at Keiko in shock while Yukina nodded in approval.

"But..I'm not so sure. What if he's another jerk?" Botan frowned.

"No! No! No! We'll set you up with a great guy! I already have some guys in mind!" Keiko said while giggling. "Let's go Yukina! We have to start planning!"

"Alright. See you later Botan!" Yukina said as she waved goodbye. "Don't worry. Leave it to us." Keiko added with a wink before leaving Botan alone once again.

Botan heaved a sigh and looked up at the sky. Botan is still in state of shock and anger. She was oddly suspecting that God was planning his revenge on her.

From afar, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation..

The person jumped off from the tree

"A blind date, huh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's all folks! I will try my best to update during weekends. I have a question: Is it alright if I add some YukinaxKurama here? But of course, my main goal is a HxB. :) Toodles noodles!


	4. The Not so Blind Date

A/N: Sorry for the wait. It's longer anyway :) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week has finally ended.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Our blue-haired heroine is busy washing the dishes while humming to herself and thinking about stuff. Her first week in school wasn't exactly the best there is. Being with Hiei and everything just makes everything worse. Saturday was a huge blessing to her.

After cleaning and rinsing the last plate, she placed her arms in her waist and smiled in success.

"Hwooh. Finally, I'm done!" Suddenly, the phone rang. Botan ran up to the phone and grabbed it hearing a familiar voice.

"BOTAN! It's me, Keiko"  
"Hi Keiko! So what's up?"  
"I've finally found the perfect guy for you!" squealed by Keiko over the phone. It was so loud, Botan had to bring the phone inches away from her face. She could pratically feel Keiko smiling over the phone.  
"Oh really now..Well. That's..um..wonderful"  
"Oh yeah. And the date is on for tonight. 7:00pm at the Bistro's"  
"WHAT! Tonight? At the Bistro's?" Normally, Botan wouldn't have cared except for the fact that she was going on a date tonight in the most expensive place in town with a person she doesn't know!  
"Bu-but I can't"  
"No buts! I gave my best to put this up and you are not going to ruin it. I'll do all it takes even if that means dragging your butt from there"  
"Aw shoot. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. I guess I have no choice." said Botan sulkily.  
"YES! Me and Yukina will go over there in about an hour and let's pick you a dress! See you later, Botan"  
And with that Keiko hung up the phone.

"I wonder who I'll date? Hmm.." Botan said to herself. (A/N: Ahck! Who can it be?)

---------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour of wondering and panicking, the doorbell rang. Botan practically ran to the door and opened it wide.

"Hi Botan!" It was the two people she had been expecting.

"Hey Yukina! Hi Keiko"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go shopping!"they said with huge grins.  
"Okay!" Botan replied smiling herself. She just can't resist the smell of new clothes and seraching for that oh-so-perfect dress.

The three friends finally arrived at the mall. They searched every nook and cranny trying on different outfits.

"Finally, the perfect one!" They all said with a smile that says success.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:00pm. Botan was in front of the door of the Bistro's. She had heard of it before but never actually went to it. It was indeed true when they said it was the most expensive restaurant in town. From the outside, the pathway towards the door was layered with a red velvet carpet. At the side, potted plants were visible. Some hanging plants with pink flowers were hanging from above as well. Not to mention all the lights that were about to blind her. This was certainly for the elite and famous.

"Wow. I suddenly feel like crap." Botan said to her friends "You can do it Botan!" said Yukina instantly comforting her friend.  
"I know everything will go well!" added by Keiko.

Botan breathed in and said "Wish me luck!" as she entered the brass doors.

The outside was far from the inside. The inside of the Bistro's was waaaaayy better. There were gold trimings everywhere. Persian rugs were laden in the perfectly polished floors that you could already see your reflection in it. People coming in and out were all dressed in extravagous gowns and tuxedos. Her mind was suddenly debating whether to turn around and run or stay and meet her doom. Botan sighed in defeat and thought of the disappointed look on Keiko's face if she came out without her "dream man" by her side.

Botan approached the counter and gave the lady the reservations that Keiko told her. "Your table is that way. Have a pleasant stay." Botan smiled and replied with a thank you. A butler led her to the table. As she approached, she saw a very familiar face. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi Botan! Looks like you're my date."

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" Botan said with wide eyes.

"Well Keiko called me up and told me if I was interested in a date, and hey, I said why not?" the red haired guy replied with a smile.

After they ordered their food, they continued on with their conversation. Both of them were enjoying each other's company. Little did they know that a certain black haired man was spying on them. It was none other than Hiei. From the huge glass windows, Hiei spotted the two at once. he first noticed Kurama. "Why that little traitor.." but was cut off speechless when he saw Botan in a the most beautiful dress he ever saw. She was wearing a long black halter dress that had and empire cut with a navy blue sash. She wore pearls aound her neck and on her ears were dangling silver earrings. Hiei was left astounded for a moment. Afterwards, came out the green eyed monster. Beware. From where he was standing, he got a clear view of Botan giggling at Kurama's joke. Then he also saw Kurama's hand on top of Botan's hand in the table. Oh this was the last straw. Hiei was fed up and ran into the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------

While Kurama and Botan were laughing at each other's jokes, the red haired fox perceived a strange feeling that someone was spying on them. He retrieved his hand from Botan's and quickly turned around.

"Huh? Is there anything wrong, Kurama?"

"Ah no no. Nothing at all. I think I may have to go visit the restroom. Excuse me." He smiled and bowed at Botan before he left.

------------------------------------------------

Hiei was running in the shadows of the Bistro's. Then he climbed the nearest tree and jumped up to reach the roof. He dusted himself and stood up.

"Jealous are we now, huh?" said Kurama with a playful smirk on his face.

Hiei was fuming with jealousy and anger as he took out his sword.  
-----------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's it! Cliffy. Yay! Haha. So what do you want: action fights? peace? cmon people. review and let your voice be heard! Go on. Don't be shy. Anyway, it's my birthday this saturday! Yay! So go ahead and give me those reviews. (winkwink, nudge nudge)


	5. Oh Great

Botan looked at her wrist watch and heaved a sigh.

_"It's been 20 minutes. Who uses a public restroom THAT long? For girls, that's understood but for boys..? OMG. Can..can it be? Kurama's gay? But that can't be! No! No! No! Absolutely not! But he IS taking a loonngg time in there. Ugh. Away with you silly thoughts! Shoo. Don't bother me."_ Botan mentally slapped herself.

And Botan was left with an empty chair in front of her and her suspicions about Kurama's true gender.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the so-called "restroom"...

"I told you for the -enth time fox! I have absolutely NO feelings for that baka ferry girl!"growled Hiei whose clothes were quite torn apart and had a slit on his cheek.

"Then why are you so jealous, huh?" The same can be said for Kurama. His probably expensive tuxedo before can be now compared to a pair of rags.

Hiei brandished his sword and sped towards Kurama's direction. He kept thrusting his sword but Kurama kept avoiding it.

"Oh come on, Hiei. Just admit it. You love Botan."

For a second, Hiei sort of stumbled but quickly regained his balance.

"I do not love that ferry girl! Love isn't even found in my vocabulary!"

"Fine. Deny all you want. We can stay up here all night."

"Do as you wish. I don't give a damn."

"BOTAN! What are you doing here?" Kurama said with wide eyes in shock.

"Shit." Hiei turned around and there was no Botan there. He suddenly found himself tied up with plants. Kurama had used the time when he let his guard down to make him a prisoner.

"Hn. You're one hell of an actor, fox."

"Thanks. I practice you know." replied Kurama with a smile.

And there was silence. Both just sat on the rooftop admiring the stars.

"Oh for heaven's sake Hiei, just admit it." Kurama said.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS will I like that that.."

"Look Hiei. I like Botan. Still, I'm willing to give her up to a person who loves her especially if he's my friend."

"Hn. This is stupid. You're becoming more and more like that irritating Botan." scowled Hiei.

"Oh shoot. You might fall in love with me." Kurama was laughing at the pissed off Hiei.

"If you're just going to make fun of me, I'm leaving."

"Alright then. May the best man win."

And with that, Kurama loosened the plants capturing Hiei and was now headed back to Botan.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Botan was now weighing and debating whether Kurama was indeed gay or not. Then speaking of..

"Sorry Botan. I had to go somewhere. It was an emergency." Kurama huffed.

All hypotheses about Kurama's gender was swatted away in a flash. Botan clamped her hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh Kurama! You have to get to the hospital! What happened?"

"Oh it's really nothing Botan. Let's just go home. I'll walk you home."

When Kurama gave a smile, Botan felt everything was already fine.

"Since you took a long time at the "restroom", you are required to buy me ice cream!"

"Your wish is my command."

And with that, they exited the Bistro's and headed home.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The two reached Botan's doorstep.

"Well..this is it." said Kurama.

"Yup. Thanks for the good time." said Botan as she smiled at Kurama

"I had a nice time too. Bye Botan!"

Kurama gave her a quick peck on the cheek and Kurama ran off into the distance.

That gave Botan a quick shock.

"Bye.."

She heaved as she fumbled with her bag using her hand.

"Now where are those darned keys?" she said aloud.

"Looking for this?"

A black-haired guy said with a smirk.

"Heeeyy! How'd you get that? Hmm? Oh I got it! You stole it from me! And you were attempting to rob my house--"

She was cut off when Hiei's lips crushed into hers. Her eyes were wide in shock. Hiei put an arm around her waist and the other one around her neck pulling Botan. Botan bent down as she received the kiss. She felt his tongue going around hers as it wanted more. Botan felt her feet pop from the ground.

Hiei cut the kiss and jumped at the nearest tree and made his exit. Botan touched her lips and gave a small smile. She was as red as a tomato. She got her keys and opened the door to her apartment with nothing but Hiei's lips on hers in her mind.

_"Now that was heaven.."_

Her cellphone blinked and her ringtone automatically played. She answered the call from Keiko.

"So so so..how was it? Give us all the details!" squealed by Keiko.

"Well..hmm..nothing really happened. I had a good time though." admitted Botan. "Look Keiko, I'm really getting sleepy now. I think I'll go to bed now. See you on Monday! Bye!"

"Okay then. Bye!"

And with that, Botan hung up on her bestfriend.

She sighed.

_I wonder.. I wonder if I was with Hiei tonight. Will it make a difference? Do I..still like him?_

From afar, someone was watching her also running through the same thoughts..

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up In the morning when the day is new And after having spent the day together Hold each other close the whole night through_

_The happy times together we've been spending I wish that every kiss was neverending Oh Wouldn't it be nice_

_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do We could be married And then we'd be happy_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

_You know it seems the more we talk about it It only makes it worse to live without it But lets talk about it Oh, wouldn't it be nice_

_good night baby sleep tight baby_

Botan then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Waaah. I'm not sure about this chapter. I might change it if I get a hundred flames. lol.Anyways, the last part, the song's title is wouldn't it be nice by the beach boys. Review! You know you want to. (wink) Oh and just so you know, I've already written the ending/epilogue but I still haven't thought about what would happen after this chapter. Hahaha. Oh well. Go me! Ideas please. Thanks.


End file.
